1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, such as a pair of pliers or the like, and more particularly to a hand tool having a bendable holding portion that can be bent easily and rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hand tool 20, such as a pair of pliers in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 comprises a head portion 21, and a handle portion 24 pivotally mounted on the head portion 21. The head portion 21 has two jaw portions 22 pivotally connected with each other. The handle portion 24 has two holding grips 26 each having an end pivotally mounted on an end of a respective one of the two jaw portions 22 of the head portion 21. Thus, the handle portion 24 can be bent relative to the head portion 21 so as to adjust the included angle between the handle portion 24 and the head portion 21.
However, the two holding grips 26 of the handle portion 24 cannot be moved and bent relative to the two jaw portions 22 of the head portion 21 synchronously, so that the included angle between the handle portion 24 and the head portion 21 cannot be adjusted easily and rapidly. In addition, the bent angle of each of the two holding grips 26 of the handle portion 24 is adjusted independently, so that the two holding grips 26 of the handle portion 24 are not aligned with each other easily, thereby decreasing the driving force of the handle portion 24.